


At the Party

by Shippertrash_05



Series: Craving You [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Gay, M/M, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Peter gets drunk at Tony's party and things get a little bit out of hand.





	At the Party

 

 So maybe, this was a bad idea. 

Not the party. Not bringing Peter. But leaving him alone? Yes, that was a bad idea. Tony has enjoyed about three gin and tonic as he talked to everyone during the past hour, but he had assumed Peter would have steered away from alcohol. Wrong. 

Because when it was staring to be late and more people danced, Tony tried to find the teenager. Only to find him on the dance floor, grinding against a man that had to be at least twice his age. 

Now, that was a sight. Tony wasn't even sure what feeling hit him first. Jealousy? Lust? Confusion? Or maybe all of them at the same time. Because fuck, was it mesmerizing to watch. He downed his last drink and put it on the bar counter as he continued to shamelessly watch Peter grind himself onto that man, until, well, his jealousy became too strong and he had to stop this. 

It was no secret to Tony that he was attracted to Peter, he didn't deny it to himself at least, but he stopped himself from trying anything because 1) his aunt was terrifying, really, 2) he was a /kid/ 3) he couldn't remember the number 3, but he knew there were more than two reasons. Maybe the alcohol made him forget. 

Soon enough however he untangled Peter from the other man and glares at the man before he drags Peter out of the dance floor and into one of the million guest rooms in Tony's Malibu house. He took Peter's glass, smelled it; yep, alcohol, before he put it on one of the drawers. ❝I think that's enough of that for the night. Sit down, or the room will start to spin,❞ he instructed as he made him sit on the bed beside him.

Peter was glad to be invited to Tony's party. Sure, he was a bit disappointed when Tony said he couldn't exactly stay with him the whole time. But he understood. Tony was the host, he had to mingle! That still didn't mean Peter hadn't wished he was by his side the entire night. But he was kind of stuck in this position, tugging nervously at his button down sleeves. He had already taken off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, the packed room too hot for his tastes.   
  
He finally decided that maybe a few drinks would help. Nobody was paying attention to him anyways, why shouldn't he drink? So he had a few, at least four by the time the older male had asked him to dance. He smiled a bit at the male, Paul. 'Nice name.' He mused to himself. He had a drink in his hand as they started dancing, a soft blush crossing his cheeks when Paul pulled him closer. His smaller body fit nicely against his larger form as they started grinding to the music. His heart rate only sped up when he felt the considerable length against his thigh. He let his eyes flutter shut, imagining that Paul was Tony instead.   
  
But not minutes later he was tugged away, a sound of protest escaping his lips. "Hey! What the-?" He glanced up at Tony's back as he was dragged from the dance floor and into a guest room. He wasn't even /that/ drunk. "I only had like.... four or five..." he grumbled and plopped down on the bed next to Tony.   
  
He inhaled deeply. "God you smell really good...." he murmured and buried his nose in the taller male's neck, nuzzling gently up against him as he breathed him in. "You smell amazing...." his lips grazed against the base where Tony's neck met his shoulder.

Four or five??? That was way too much for a minor! He really did assume that Peter normally didn't drink, and this was why it was hitting him this hard. Goddamnit. He should have watched over him. It was his _responsibility_.    
  
He was about to stand up to get some water for Peter when he felt him nuzzle against his neck, and he widened his eyes in horror. Oh no no no no no. No. It was hard as it was already to restrain himself around him during normal circumstances, he didn't think he had the restraint if Peter started throwing himself at him like that.   
  
❝Huh, yeah, I know,❞ he thus replied, typical cocky Tony, before he cleared his throat and got up quickly. ❝I'm going to go-- get some water and aspirins. You'll thank me later. Do not move.❞

Peter curled his arms around Tony's neck, frowning softly and continuing to kiss up along his neck, over his jaw slowly. "No.... no don't leave me." He mumbled and sucked on the skin of his jaw where his stubble was. "Please don't leave." He whispered and moved himself into Tony's lap, straddling his hips and staring at the man before him. "I love you." He whispered and cupped his cheeks, kissing along that perfect face he adored.  
  
"I've loved you for _sooooo_ long but I just couldn't say anything. For obvious reasons." He snorted softly, unable to help himself. "I know I'm just a kid..." he hiccuped. "But I love you so much Tony." He pushed him down against the bed, staring down at him with lust filled, drunken eyes. "I wished it was you I was dancing with earlier...." he murmured and licked his lips gently.

Peter and alcohol? Not a good match. Tony knew that now. Their stolen glances every now and then for months had turned into love confessions and it was making Tony's heart close to explode. Well, to be more technically, the arc reactor would, but that's besides the point.   
  
He tried to untangle himself from Peter. ❝Peter, you know we can't--❞ He tried saying, but to no avail. He kid was lost in his drunkenness and he had no self control anymore. Oh, hell. He was just blurting out everything he was thinking wasn't he? Such a kid. Such a _summer_ _child_. Naive, innocent, unknowing of the real world and how you must not do things like that.   
  
But on the other hand, it was also adorable. But Tony was the adult, he had the moral duty to _resist_ , no matter how hard that was. He was just too stunned right now, and he let Peter do whatever, from the kisses to climbing on his actual lap, fuck. He was trying to kill him, seriously.   
  
It took everything, _everything_  he had in him to sit back up and move him away from his lap, and stood up quickly and walk backwards until his back reached the door.    
  
❝Peter, you're drunk, a minor, and I'm supposed to be the adult here so please do not make me do something we'll both regret the next morning.❞

Peter frowned softly when he was set aside. He sucked on his bottom lip, staring up at Tony and not even listening to his words. He got really truthful and emotional when he was drunk, which was not fun usually for whoever he was with. The only thing he heard was 'regret.' _'He'd regret being with me? Why? Because he doesn't like me? He doesn't want to lead me on?'_ He frowned briefly and glanced down at his hands, his stomach and his heart dropping in unison.   
  
"I um... oh. So... that's fine I'm... an idiot...." he tugged at the loosened tie around his neck, suddenly feeling so hot in this stupid button down shirt. "I would never regret sleeping with you. I wouldn't tell anyone so it's not like anyone would ever find out." He mumbled to himself. "I would never in my life regret sleeping with you." He rubbed his eyes, trying to ignore the lust coursing through his veins.

Zero to a hundred real quick. It felt like the weeks of repressed sexual tension between the two had just erupted out of nowhere. Okay, not out of nowhere. Alcohol had done its work.    
  
❝I'm not worried about you telling someone. I'm worried about _you_ ,❞ he said as he sighed and ran a hand down his face. ❝You're young. Too young, for me. You think you want this. And maybe you do, Peter, but I can't take advantage of the fact that you're young and naive and drunk.❞   
  
No matter how tempting it was. Tony was used to just take whatever he wanted. But he couldn't be selfish. Plus, he figured whenever Peter would be sober he would think this was a rubbish idea. He relied on that right now.   
  
❝Just, let me get some water for you, okay? We'll talk about this in the morning.❞

Peter bit down on his bottom lip roughly. "Well if I wasn't drunk I wouldn't have been stupid enough to think that maybe you'd admit that you love me." His heart was aching in his chest as he laid back on the bed. "Fine whatever." He muttered and rolled over so that his head was buried in the pillows. "Wish I hadn't come to this party anyways." He muttered into the pillows, his eyes filling with hot tears.  
  
_'Stupid. Stupid idiot.'_ He dug his fingers into his palms as he clenched his fists. He was sure he was biting his lip so hard that it drew blood, but he didn't care. He just wanted to bury himself in the pillows and ignore the universe.

He felt horrible. ❝Peter, don't do this.❞ He asked. ❝Please. What did you expect? I am old enough to be your father. I'm the adult. It wouldn't be right,❞ he replied.    
  
He then sat in the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. ❝I'm sorry, Peter. For what it's worth; I do love you too. I know it's wrong. But I do. You're not stupid.❞   
  
Probably shouldn't have said that. But seeing him bury his head in the pillow like that just truly hurt him.

Peter shrugged his shoulders slightly and kept his head buried in the pillows. He could feel the affects of the alcohol now, the way his head pounded. "I find care.." he mumbled in a tiny voice. "I love you. Age is just a number." He mumbled, knowing the saying was a complete cliche.   
  
He sniffed quietly and rubbing his cheek slowly. He peered up at Tony, his eyes slightly red. "You do....?" He sniffed again and rubbed his jaw. "I thought you didn't want almost anything to do with me...." he mumbled and glanced down at his hands, feeling the tears spill down his cheeks.

❝You're so naive,❞ he replied in a somewhat affectionate way. ❝Age isn't just a number when you're a minor. Imagine how people would react. Your Aunt would never let me see you again. I won't be able to give you what you deserve. You really want a relationship in secret, Peter? At your age, you should be with someone in your school,❞ he explained carefully.   
  
He frowned deeply at what he said next. ❝What? I--❞ He pinched the bridge of his nose. ❝I kept you away from me to resist the temptation. I'm sorry you thought it meant I wanted nothing to do with you.❞

"I don't care if we have to keep it a secret from everyone. Sure I'd love to tell everyone on planet earth that I love you and that you were mine, if you were mine I mean." He mumbled and rubbed his cheek. "I just want to be with you... I don't care if we don't go out and do coupley things...." he whispered, his tone already sounding defeated. "There's nobody that I want to be with at school." He whispered and pushed himself up from the bed.   
  
"I should take a shower...." he mumbled and licked his lips, shaking his head slowly. His head still ached and he wanted to just fall asleep and forget everything that they had talked about that night. "I won't mention it again." He stumbled toward the bathroom.

He says that now, but what about when he sees all of his friends doing couple things and he can't? Tony's not the best at being an adult, but he's wold and wise enough to understand and realize that this is a bad idea. Peter is blinded by his love and lust; he's a teenager. It's understandable.    
  
But Tony? Could he bring himself to take Peter's innocence all for himself? It wasn't that he never thought of it, really. More like he just knew he couldn't. He _couldn't_. But here Peter was, _wanting_  him, that made things just that much harder for the millionaire.    
  
❝Wait, Peter,❞ he said before he grabbed his arm to bring him back to the bed. ❝Shower is tomorrow. You'll fall and break a leg. You're not moving from this bed unless told otherwise, understood?❞

Peter groaned audibly, whimpering as Tony dragged him back to the bed. "I won't fall. I'm fine." He glared and yanked his arm out of Tony's grasp. "God why can't I just shower? And anyways. If I'm not allowed to move from the bed you should at least make it interesting for me. Tie me up or something." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
He grumbled and flopped back onto the bed, finishing the undoing of his tie and tossing it onto the ground. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt, wanting to get rid of it and toss it aside but his fingers wouldn't exactly cooperate. It was too hot now, way too hot. "Stupid.... such an idiot Parker..." he mumbled to himself and dropped his hands from the shirt with only half the buttons down, sniffing and doing his best not to cry as he rolled over and buried his face in the large mattress.

❝You're not fine!❞ He replied, his patience being tested. ❝You did not just say that. You did  _not_ just say that,❞ he said, more to himself than to Peter when he mentioned being tied up. Thank you, Peter, now he has the very vivid mental image of it and an boner to top it all.    
  
❝Stop. Peter. Stop,❞ he added as he watched him undress, unable to do a single shit. It was already hard enough to do nothing, he couldn't bring himself to stop him. His jaw tensed, Tony wasn't known for his ability to resist temptation. He was shit at it. The fact that he lasted this long showed quite the accomplishment.    
  
He growled when he saw him bury his face in the matress. If he falls asleep that way, he could have difficulty breathing. Godamnit, this kid is the end of him.    
  
❝Okay, that's enough,❞ he said in a firm manner before he crawled on the bed again to turn him over, making him at least lay on his back.

Peter squirmed and whined softly, a soft smirk on his lips as Tony moved onto the bed. Peter may have been drunk, but he at least had a plan in place. He rolled over and pinned Tony down beneath him. He had his shirt half off, showing off his abdomen.   
  
"No. You stop! Stop rejecting me! I know you feel the same way about me!" He dug his nails into Tony's scalp, staring down at him as his heart pounded with each breath. "I don't care if this is wrong. I do not care. Tell me all you want that I don't love you. That you don't love me. I don't believe it!" His voice was slightly shrill from emotion, swallowing roughly as he bit back his tears.

Holy shit, he had been totally played. He had underestimated Peter, clearly. He stared at him with widened eyes as he was pinned down. Not like he could squirm his way out. Peter _was_  stronger than him, even drunk. Goddamn those powers.    
  
It was getting increasingly harder for Tony to just 'be the adult' here, especially pinned on a bed by the person he'd been obsessing over for a long while now. There was just so much someone could take really before they'd break. Also didn't help that Tony wasn't exactly sober right now.    
  
Not that it was an excuse, he could still think clearly. He just had more trouble restraining himself.    
  
❝Don't make me regret this,❞ he then said as a warning before he grabbed Peter's hips before pulling him down and kissing him.

Peter melted against him. Literally fucking melted. His fingers still massaged gently into Tony’s scalp as their mouths moved slowly together. He could feel the pit in his stomach tighten, his body flush against Tony’s taller form. His fingers moved slowly down the older male’s body, undoing each button clumsily.   
  
He couldn’t even fathom that this was actually happening. Tony Stark was kissing him. He slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth, grinding his body slowly up against him.   
  
It was even better than he had dreamed, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids type of shit. His whole body hummed happily as their mouths moved.

Bloody fucking hell. Bloody _fucking_  hell? Why did those sinful lips have to taste so fucking perfect? Tony had kissed a lot of mouths in his life, and even Pepper's didn't taste that good. He was shaken to his very core. It was a mix of softness because he was _Peter_  and roughness because he was man and drove Tony insane.    
  
Every rational part of Tony told him that he should push Peter away before the kiss turns into something more, but his body responded to Peter's perfectly, his fingers undoing the rest of Peter's shirt when his mind told him to button them up.    
  
He ground his body up against his, groaning loudly against his mouth, not wanting to let go, even to breathe.

Peter whimpered in a breathless tone, every noise swallowed by Tony’s mouth. There was this guy he’d always meet up with after lunch. They’d make out behind the bleachers. But damn if Peter would ever touch him again after this. He didn’t even compare to the way Tony’s fingers felt against his skin, the way Tony’s tongue worked expertly to swirl with his own.   
  
He couldn’t breathe properly, finally having to pull away from Tony and gulping in the hot air. His pupils were blown, the black swallowing the brown as he stared down at Tony. Lips swollen from just those passionate kisses. He worked to tug the shirt down and off Tony, tossing it aside before burying his face in that strong chest and pressing kisses over each piece of skin. His tongue flicked over every muscle and traced over every damn section of the right side Tony’s neck and collarbone.

Fuck. Tony wasn't actually expecting this to go anywhere because Peter was just a fucking _kid_ and he just -- couldn't have him like that, also drunk off his ass. But yet Tony couldn't find anything in him, no will at all to stop him. He was at his complete mercy, whether he liked it or not.   


He was shamely hard as a rock under him, groaning at how his soft lips made their way to his neck; the kid was certainly more experienced than he anticipated.

Peter whimpered, nails digging into Tony’s scalp as he continued to suckle gently at the older male’s skin. He felt as if he was on fire, unable to get enough of Tony’s touch as they ground together slowly.  
  
He pulled away slowly, staring down at Tony with those wide, lust blown eyes. A sudden nervousness had come on him. He knew what would happen next but Peter had never _done_  anything further than making out before. So this... this he wanted Tony to take over from that point on.


End file.
